


My Original Poetry Dump

by ProbablyConcerned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, based on life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyConcerned/pseuds/ProbablyConcerned
Summary: This is just me putting my original works out there lol, I'll update when I feel like it
Kudos: 1





	My Original Poetry Dump

Murder stairs  
Those stairs will try to kill you  
All those times you slid down the stairs as a child  
Now as a teen you’re slipping to your death  
But they won’t claim you  
Not yet  
Not until the Grim Reaper can grab your breath out of the hyperventilation  
Not until your gasps to keep your soul contained stop  
Not until your tightened lungs have the air knocked out of them  
And your head is bleeding on the rocks below  
The stones your mother left out as adorable stepping stones  
So when they find your adorable face bleeding on the adorable rocks,  
They’ll squeal and scream, too late to your body as they were busy with themselves  
But you are not dead  
You are sitting on those stairs that just tried to kill you  
Get up, no one is coming for you  
Up the stairs that tried to kill you  
Your tailbone is screaming but you are alive  
You felt the blade of the scythe around your neck, but it didn’t cut you open  
Your soul didn’t come tumbling out  
You’re alive  
You are very much alive


End file.
